youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Emma Blackery
Emma Louise Blackery (November 11, 1991-August 27, 2015) was a 23-year old British YouTube vlogger, comedian, and musician from Essex, England. Emma has over a million subscribers on her main channel, 220,000 on her side channel ( boxes of foxes ), and 14,000 on a separate inactive channel ( emmaforthewin ). On the 10th of August 2014, she shaved her head at Summer in the City, raising £26,001 for five charities. Emma died of an unknown disease on the night of August 27, 2015. History Blackery originally joined Youtube on February 4th, 2009 under the channel name emmaforthewin, but only began uploading in March 2012 (or so presumed by the date of the first video on her channel). On her first channel, Blackery has left eight videos uploaded, left with the impression that she has privatized many others. The most popular of those videos left on her channel include her video titled My Very First Dating (Rap) Video, which currently has over 180,000 views. Emma Blackery continued to use this channel until a year after the creation of her main channel. In May 2012, Blackery made the channel titled Emma Blackery originally with the purpose of uploading home song demos and music videos. Shortly after releasing a video for her first home demo, Fixation, she began a Let's Read series to E.L. James' Fifty Shades of Grey, which quickly grew in popularity, but was later removed by James' publishing house for 'copyright infringement'. After the creation of this series and it's presumed demise, Blackery began to create comedy vlogs, inspired by her youtube inspiration Shane Dawson, in December 2012. Since 2012, her videos have captured the hearts of many. Gradually leading up to June 2015, Emma's has began making more collaboration videos with fellow youtubers like KickThePj and PewDiePie as well as more sketch based videos, which greatly stray from her original 2012 video format. Prior to Emma Blackery's videos becoming more popular, in August 2014, Blackery created a side channel designated to beauty and lifestyle videos. On Blackery's side channel, boxesoffoxes, she uploads anything from haul-type videos to small snid-bit videos that wouldn't necessarily have a place on her main channel. Boxesoffoxes currently has over 220,000 thousand subscribers, and Blackery's three most viewed videos there include: Boy Talk (which features Blackery's bae LukeIsNotSexy), Hair Growth (which Blackery talks about a few products she's been using to grow her hair back after shaving it for a charity event), and LBTL (which Blackery 'Lives Below the Line' for five days off of five pounds to raise awareness for poverty). Emma Blackery also has a gaming channel called BirdyBoots that she seldomly uploads on. This channel was created in January 2015. On this channel, Blackery has roughly 66,000 subscribers and uses it to play various Sim games as well as popular games like The Escapist. Channel Growth Shortly after the Let's Read series was removed from her channel, Blackery decided to pour her time and energy into her comedy vlogs, ultimately spending so much time on them she quit her waitressing job. By January 2013, Blackery's channel had reached 30,000 subscribers and began to grow at over 1,000 subscribers per day. By January 2014, Blackery's channel reached 500,000 subscribers. At the beginning of January 2015, Blackery made it a new years video goal for herself to reach one million while her channel had 850,000 subscribers. In that same video, Blackery also set the goal of reaching 500,000 subscribers on her second channel boxesoffoxes. As of July 2015, Blackery's main channel has over 1,000,000 subscribers and her side channel has 221,000 subscribers. In January 2015, Emma announced that she would be starting her own gaming channel. Her gaming channel is called Birdy Boots. Music Her debut EP, Human Behaviour, was released before her YouTube channel was created. In July 2013, Blackery began to write and record her second EP, Distance. To accompany this, a music video for song Go The Distance was released to her channel. Released under Luke Cutforth's record label, Distance shot to #1 in the iTunes Rock Chart and peaked at #15 in the overall iTunes album chart. Emma's third EP, Perfect, was released on November 11, 2014, her 23rd birthday. Personal Life Until April 2014, Emma lived with her father in Essex, although she currently lives with her boyfriend Luke Cutforth. Her Dad and younger sister feature in her videos on occasion. She has a hamster named Sally. In 2013, Emma revealed that she was in a relationship but did not reveal the identity of her boyfriend as they wished for the relationship to remain private. After much online speculation on October 24th 2014, Luke Cutforth released a video confirming that they were officially dating. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8MGiqiDN86E It was stated by Emma that they had been dating since April 2013.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xg5YxLeaRIw Some of her friends included her other friends include Patty Walters, Carrie Hope Fletcher, Evan Edinger, Dan Hardcastle and Bethan Leadley. External links *Main channel (emmablackery) *Side channel (boxes of foxes) *Gaming channel (BirdyBoots) *Inactive First channel (emmaforthewin) *Twitter *Facebook page *Tumblr *Bandcamp Trivia *Whenever Daniel Hardcastle and Emma make a video, Emma's height difference from Dan is always brought up with Dan being "a head taller than Emma Blackery". *Emma has a pet hamster called Sally. * Emma has said 'She is 5 foot 3.' But has also stated that she is '5 Foot 2'. Basically, Emma is short. * Emma has been dating Luke Cutforth (LukeIsNotSexy) since April 2013. * Emma has Chronic Fatigue Syndrome https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ELrn7Ov4H54 References Category:Users that joined in 2012 Category:Female YouTubers Category:British YouTubers Category:YouTube Vlogger Category:YouTube Musician